


Champagne Problems

by Riena_na13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riena_na13/pseuds/Riena_na13
Summary: Y/n ended things at the time he wanted something else.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Champagne Problems

**Author's Note:**

> First work in Ao3  
> Song used is owned by Taylor Swift. My queen. And this is just me projecting 😘

_**You booked the night train for a reason** _   
_**So you could sit there in this hurt** _   
_**Bustling crowds or silent sleepers** _   
_**You're not sure which is worse** _

“I’m fine. I'm still trying to get by but I'm adapting quite well. What about you guys there? How are you?” you raised your glass to your lips and let the simmering of the champagne burn your throat.

“Everyone's fine. Except, of course, him”

You wanted to ask how he is. You wanted to know his whereabouts, the impact you left and the aftermath of your action. You badly wanted to know if he already found that someone. The someone that is not you.

“Oh” then the silence followed after. You can't ask them about him cause in the end, you'll give in. You'll tell them the reason and you can't have that. You won't have that.

The interjection was enough clue for the other line to drop the subject and then you ended the call. There's no use continuing the conversation if his name and presence is a symbol of a red light. But you forgot who you were talking to. He may be quiet but you know he would never drop a subject until he has the answer. Similar to his games.

“I dropped the call already, isn’t that enough sign for you to end the conversation?” annoyance was laced through your voice

“Y/N, I’m going to asked this once, why?”

“Well Kenma, as much as I want to tell you why, I can’t. So please drop it”

“He stayed to that hotel you both decided to spend your 1st year anniversary. Remember that? He said it was the one near the train station. You picked that one because it’s closer to his dorm and you thought that if your surprised did not worked, your close to the station to runaway”

And yes, you remembered it. The memories are vivid, clearer than the glass you clenched in your hand. You could picture it though.

His lanky posture on the train seat, his head bowed down, hands on his face and probably regretting what he did. You could see it. Your nerd of a boyfriend, being swallowed by his insecurities, doubts, pain and regret. 

_**Because I dropped your hand while dancing** _   
_**Left you out there standing** _   
_**Crestfallen on the landing** _   
_**Champagne problems** _

But you also remember the reason of his current state inside your mind. You remember going home because of an emergency.

_The lights are out and that made you panicked. You were sure you left the lights in the living room on because your cats tend to attack people in the dark as if they are threat. So why is your living room so dark?_

_You quickly rummaged through your bag to get your keys when you felt the doorknob unlocked. The unsettling feeling in your heart would not go away. You tried to take your phone out of your pocket but your hand is trembling. You wanted to call your boyfriend. Tell him someone broke out of your house and your cats might be in danger but decided against it when you remembered that the reason you went home alone was him and his busy schedule._

_You took a deep breath, closed your eyes and banged the door open. Which did take your breath away. Because when the door opened, the lights were turned on and in the middle of your corridor is your tall, good-looking boyfriend with his silly hair-do and smug smile. Goodness, you wanted to run to him and kiss him senseless. Sadly, a shout was heard behind him and you decided to settle with ogling._

_“SURPRISE!”_

_You looked behind him and found your entire family – including his – smiling and waving. Your circle of friends is there as well as his. The whole Nekoma team, those two players from Fukurodani and some familiar faces but you couldn’t put a name to._

_“Happy 3rd year anniversary Chibi-chan” you looked back at your boyfriend and smiled._

_To be honest, your day started quite rough. Your boyfriend not greeting you a ‘good morning’, making you think he forgot about your anniversary, telling you his plan of the day and not mentioning you once, letting you go home alone and other stuff that brought out your insecurities and doubts. But you don’t have them now, cause right here, in this moment, is your cat boyfriend with his rooster head, walking his way with you with a bouquet in hand full of your favorite flowers._

_“Happy valentines and happy 3rd year anniversary to the both of us”_

_It was all magical. Your night turned for the better. And you wouldn’t have it any other way._

_But alas, all’s well does not end well._

_In the middle of the night, you found yourself running away from your home, your safe haven. Where did it went wrong? One moment you two were dancing, laughing, kissing and making the best out of the night and now you’re here, crying, running and cursing yourself._

_**Your mom's ring in your pocket** _   
_**My picture in your wallet** _   
_**Your heart was glass, I dropped it** _   
_**Champagne problems** _

All you could remember are the way he tightened his hand as you tried to let go, the pain that crossed his eyes when you said sorry, and his fragile heart he put into your hand. Ah! That’s where it went wrong. He put his heart into your hand without knowing that everything you touched either burn or break.

And you’ve seen that item once. That godforsaken item. You memorized the intricate curves of the letters inside. You found the ring inside his pockets and your picture - where everything was blurred except you - on his wallet when you decided to put your nose onto his business.

He was acting strange that time. Asking you everything he should already knew, your favorite color, favorite season, favorite flowers and all other trivial things, increasing all the doubts you had about your relationship. Making you anticipate for the worst. Creating different scenarios inside you head on how and when will he end everything you ever wanted.

_**You told your family for a reason** _   
_**You couldn't keep it in** _   
_**Your sister splashed out on the bottle** _   
_**Now no one's celebrating** _

_**Dom Pérignon, you brought it** _   
_**No crowd of friends applauded** _   
_**Your hometown skeptics called it** _   
_**Champagne problems** _

“Did you know, he asked his mother and sister to be there even though his family had a falling out? He wanted to give you the best. He wanted a complete family but he couldn’t have that but when he asked you, he wanted his family to be there.”

You knew that. You knew that he wanted his family to be there in every achievement he gained but all he had was his grandparents and father. Made you realized how much precious of an achievement you are to him. How he considered you to be the best achievement he worked hard for.

You remembered the glass shattering into pieces when his sister dropped it but the sound you heard was the shattering of his heart when you dropped it.

And the silenced that followed was loud, loud enough to make you question everything. Loud enough to knocked you on the head and tell you that you don’t deserve it, you don’t deserve that and you don’t deserve him.

_**You had a speech, you're speechless** _   
_**Love slipped beyond your reaches** _   
_**And I couldn't give a reason** _   
_**Champagne problems** _

_**One for the money, two for the show** _   
_**I never was ready, so I watch you go** _   
_**Sometimes you just don't know the answer** _   
_**'Til someone's on their knees and asks you** _

You don’t deserve him the moment he accepted your flaws.

_“Tetsu, what do you think about this dress?” You twirled in front of him to asses the dress you were wearing._

_“I still think you look much better without that Kitten” You were about to glare at him and tell him off when you saw the love radiating from his eyes and the teasing smirk plastered on his handsome face. Your heart softens at the sight but you knew you couldn’t let him off._

_“So, would you rather I attend Lev’s sister’s wedding naked?” You tossed a teasing grin at him while looking at the mirror. And anticipation run through your nerves when you saw him with his three-piece black suit walking towards you._

_The warmth that enveloped you when he put his hands on your waist and looked at you through the mirror, still full of love. You rest your back on his broad chest and your head on his shoulder._

_“If we get married, I want our theme to be Science” The thought of marriage took you back and you almost leave his embrace but the half part of the sentence put you at ease. He wasn’t serious._

_“Please no. Kenma and Yaku would go berserk. You know that” All you could do at that moment was to go with flow._

_“Which makes it more exciting”_

_“You’re a pain in the ass”_

_“Me? A pain the ass Kitten? We haven’t tried that yet so how can you assume?”_

_“TETSUROU!”_

_“I’m kidding Kitten. But I can be a pain_ _somewhere else, or do you really want me to be a pain in the ass?”_

_“I swear to Kamisama. Shut it Tetsu”_

_The chuckled reverberated through his chest and you felt it on your skin, the shivers run across through your whole body and send warmth to the place you locked up. Your heart._

_“But Tetsu, I’m scared. I’m scared about the prospect of marriage” He stilled and your heart break but you continued. You need to get this off or it will leave a crack to your foundations and a little shake will crash the whole thing. But the moment the words left your mouth, the crack happened._

_“I’m scared to commit myself into something that will last a lifetime. Everything changes and I can’t help that. But what if the someone I decided to settle with, changed too. I won’t be able to take it Tetsu. I can’t lose you. And the promises we’ll make in front of everyone will forever bind you to me. If we suddenly ran out of time, ran out of love, ran out of energy to proceed, we’re bound to fall apart. But the bind will be there, no matter how much we try to cut them, it will be there. Your mark on me will stay. I won’t be able to get rid of it. And that frightens me.”_

_He hugged you so tight that all the tears flowed silently and continuously._

_“Never think about me leaving you or falling out of love. You’ll always be my Kitten.”_

_‘Yes Kuroo, I’m yours but the thought of you being mine is something I couldn't yet grasp.’_

_“It’s okay if the thought of marriage frightens you. I do too, since the falling out of my parents. But we’ll make it through, right? We’ll get married and have a family, but never a falling out. Right kitten?”_

_Your response was the continues flow of your tears. You thought he let it go. You knew that someday the topic will open up and you have to let everything go. All that you’ve been holding for so long, you’ll need to let them go. But you two never did. None of you breached the topic and so here you are._

_Kuroo Tetsurou, 26 years old, JVA Promotion Division employee, best friend of the CEO of BB corp. and friends with volleyball athletes, a reliable captain of Nekoma, your boyfriend_ _for three years. One knee on the ground, a ring in his right hand and his heart on his left hand._

_“Kitten, I know you’re frightened at the idea of marriage and I told you I am too. But I wanted this… I wanted you to be part of my life. So, I’m asking, in front of our friends and family, will you be part of my—”_

_“NO!” You shouted the words and in that very moment, the ring fell off his hands and his heart shattered on the floor. You didn’t stay. You couldn’t stay. It was suffocating. Everyone was looking at you. His friends are bewildered. But the disappointment was written across their eyes. Asking you why. And you knew the same questions was painted to Kuroo’s eyes so you run. You run away from your everything._

_**"She would've made such a lovely bride** _   
_**What a shame she's fucked in her head, " they said** _   
_**But you'll find the real thing instead** _   
_**She'll patch up your tapestry that I shred** _

They talked after that. Every witness of your cold-hearted rejection said the same thing. ‘What a waste’. But they didn’t know. They didn’t know your reason. Your faults, your insecurities, your doubts, your wants and needs. They don’t know you. And the person you thought knew you, doesn’t too. He never asked you the reason, he didn’t talk to you and so, you pushed yourself away from him. Hence the paper and pen on your table. The only thing you knew how to tell him everything.

_Dear, Tetsurou_

_I knew how much pain you’re going through right now (it pains me to know I’m the reason for it) and a message for me is the least likely you need. But I wanted to tell you everything before it all ends. I could never say yes to you, nor say I do. I’m a mess in all the right places and fixed in all the wrong places. But if there’s one thing I knew I did right, it’s having you with me these past three years. I told you everyday that I love you and truly I do. But the thought of committing myself to someone I would never want to lose is something that frightens me and will always hunt me. Marriage is a complicated topic and I can’t see myself being a wife to you or to anyone really. I can't see myself having a family and being a mother. I couldn’t even take care of myself, of you, of us and this relationship. I hide things and never reveal them nor open them up to others cause I'm afraid of being opened and used like a worthless book that anytime you could throw me away. I know you wouldn't do that. You're not that kind of person. But my mind is playing some fucked up games I couldn't escape. It may seem like I'm making excuses but this is the truth. I’m sorry for hurting you but I don’t know what I can do to alleviate that and if I pushed myself deeper into you, you’ll hurt yourself more. You don’t deserve that much pain and I don’t deserve your love. But thank you, for everything you did and I’m sorry for what I did. Remember, I will always love you and someday, you’ll have the right woman in your arms who will give you the same love you gave me._

_**And hold your hand while dancing** _   
_**Never leave you standing** _   
_**Crestfallen on the landing** _   
_**With champagne problems** _

_**Your mom's ring in your pocket** _   
_**Her picture in your wallet** _   
_**You won't remember all my** _   
_**Champagne problems** _

_**You won't remember all my** _   
_**Champagne problems** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. And leave a comment or something.


End file.
